


Outside

by ZeroNoctem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, corny date, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoctem/pseuds/ZeroNoctem
Summary: Keith and Lance go out together for an Early Halloween date. Lance is cold and sort of regrets going into the Corn Maze. Until Keith decides to warm things up a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... have never written this pairing before. Please excuse any OOC. I'm not used to writing solo (alone) either!

It was way too cold for an October evening. Lance was convinced that his feet would be numb by the end of their outing. Not that he regretted it of course, he'd never regret a date with Keith, but it was cold and he was a creature of warmth. They'd driven to the fields just outside of town to join in with the festival that was always held out there for Halloween. A farmer and his family always put on such a good show that it ended up a sort of official thing, they even turned the old farmhouse into a haunted house attraction. Since they'd built a new house to live in a few years back.

"It's not that cold, Lance." Keith's voice cuz through Lance's sulking and he pouted behind the red scarf he'd pilfered off of the other man.

"Yes it damn well is. Weird ass lizard person are you to not feel the cold?" Lance whined slightly, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket.

"Lance, lizards are cold blooded... they sort of don't thrive in cold weather." Lance was sure the other man loved correcting him. The smug bastard.

"Ugh, whatever! You're still weird ok." More pouting. Lance hunched after he'd spoken and lamented the loss of the heating inside Keith's car.

The area in front of the old house was filled with various tables and stalls, a barbecue set up on one side that made Lance's mouth water with the smell of meat. There was candy floss, candy corn and all sorts of other tooth achingly sweet stuff about the place. A line of younger kids were waiting to get their faces painted and the windows of the old house lit up every so often with flashes of light followed by delighted or terrified screams. Lance wouldn't really tell which.

As they passed one table the whiff of hot chocolate caught Lance's nose and he turned quickly, earning a soft growl from his boyfriend when Keith noticed he was no longer at his side. "I swear to god Lance it's like being with a kid sometimes with how much you run off."

"What? No way. As if you're into that... you're not into that right?" Lance snorted and then looked at the other man with mock horror.

"Fuck you." Ah, the customary profanity that he'd grown to love. Sort of.

"Well I mean.. if you insist, sweets." Lance's tone was over the top saccharine and trembling as he withheld a laugh. 

Lance earned a shove to the shoulder for that but Keith's expression belied amusement and that fondness that Lance still wasn't used to. They'd only been dating for a matter of weeks, so actual sex wasn't something they'd ventured into yet. Make out sessions and heavy petting? Sure. They'd even almost gotten to the whole blowjob thing... except seeing Keith's head between his legs made Lance sort of cum right away.

When they'd finished buying their hot drinks the pair walked through the various stalls at a leisurely pace. There would be fireworks later on but it was still far too early for that. So they looked through the various assortment of treats and crafts for sale. Lance persuaded Keith to get their fortunes read but sort of wished he hadn't when the woman announced a 'curvy blonde' in Keith's near future. Rude.

"... Do you like blondes?" Lance burst out less than five minutes after they'd left the stall. Unable to help the sudden rush of insecurity he felt despite not really believing in things like psychics.

"What?" Keith's nose was so cute when he scrunched it up like that. His tone on the other hand was confused and a little irritated.

"No I mean like..." Lance gesticulated with his hands for a moment before sagging and hanging his head, the scarf muffling his voice. "You always got with blonde girls before so..." Lance was suddenly regretting bringing it up.

"First off... I don't really care what colour someone's hair is. It's just hair. Secondly..." Keith looked around them before reaching across the space and sliding his hand into Lance's jacket pocket to clasp his hand. "You never got to see the boys I went for, and you make me much happier than any of my ex's ever did."

The words sent a flutter through Lance's chest, his face flushing slightly despite the temperature of the air around them. His hand squeezed Keith's and he sighed heavily as the other man squeezed back before pulling it away to avoid stares.

"I... Yeah. I'm happy too." Lance responded. It entirely felt like the best time to blurt out 'I love you' but they hadn't been dating for long enough right? That would just freak Keith out, hearing something that heavy so soon.

Lance insisted on buying Keith a candy apple and himself a bag of candy corn that would probably last him a month. They decided not to open them when they were out though, leaving it for later when they were back at either one of their apartments. Lance was entirely set on forcing Keith to watch a horror movie on Netflix, just to see his reaction.

The two men decided to take a walk through the corn maze after they'd been there for a while, most of the people were mulling about the stalls and the house so as they entered the maze they were alone. It was dark and cold and Lance regretted it a few turns in because the corn dulled the sound of the other people and made everything sort of eerie. Now he remembered why he hadn't ventured into one of these things since he was a kid and that zombie jumped out of the corn at him and made him pee his pants.

"Lance if you grip my arm any tighter you're going to break it jesus christ!" Keith's tone cut through Lance's memory and he gave the other man a feeble grin. Though the light in the maze was so dim that he was sure the other man could barely see it.

"S-sorry! I just... fuck this is creepy lets just... go out? I'm cold..." Lance released his grip only to have Keith lacing their fingers and tugging him closer.

"It's okay, it's just a field Lance." Keith's tone was soothing and warm and Lance couldn't resist stepping closer until their chests were pressed and their faces were inches apart. Both hands now clasped in his boyfriends.

"I know." Defensive and sulky Lance pressed his forehead to Keith's. "I know I just... seen too many horror movies I guess." He loved horror, but actually being in a creepy corn field when it was so dark and cold was unsettling him.

Keith didn't speak again for a moment, their breaths mingling between them and the sounds of the people near the house fading away until all Lance could hear was their breathing. Which was speeding up slightly... at least his was.

Keith leaned forward slightly then, their noses nudging together gently before the slightly shorter man tilted his head and kissed Lance softly. They were in public, sort of, but Keith was kissing him and Lance felt his heart flutter again. "Mh..." The small sound bubbled out of him as he pressed back into the contact, Keith's lips were warm and pliant against his own. Lance pulled back a few moments later, now his breathing was definitely faster than it should have been. Damnit.

"Uh.. that... we're in public..." Lance said dumbly, quickly followed by. "Not that I mind! A-actually it was really sorta hot- I mean.. Uh.. I liked it. You... kissing." Lance fumbled over his words, the light blush on his features darkening as he made a fool of himself as usual.   
"Lance." Keith's tone was... oh. He was turned on. "Shut up." The other man mumbled and then Lance yelped as he was yanked into the corn at the side of the trail. Confusion and embarrassment coursing through him as he was pulled along for a short while before Keith stopped and turned.

"Keith uh I don't think we should be in this part-Mnhh..." His confused protest was cut off by another kiss. This time harder and more persistent.

Lance groaned again and pressed back into it eagerly, no one could see them here right? The corn was tall and thick around them, brushing up against their bodies as they squeezed together amidst it. Keith's hands were moving then, gripping at Lance's waist and squeezing, sliding down and back to grab his ass as the kiss became more heated. Keith's tongue was hot against his and Lance let himself be groped at and kissed as his own hands pawed at the other man's shoulders and back.

"Lance..." Keith's tone was thick and aroused, voice slightly deeper than usual as he purred Lance's name. "Don't fall." Well that sure wasn't confusing.

"W-what?" Lance's response was timid and confused but then Keith was suddenly gone from his line of sight and there was tugging at his waistband."O-oh... god." Lance looked down and the sight of Keith's face so close to his crotch made his mildly interested dick much more attentive. 

Lance whipped his head around to make sure no one was watching them, of course they wouldn't be, not here but still... Satisfied there were no eyes upon them Lance looked back down and groaned as he was tugged free of his boxers through the open fly of his jeans. "Keith I...oh god..." He covered his mouth with the palm of his left hand, the right moving to rest on Keith's head. The other man's soft hair beneath his fingertips was tempting, but he wasn't going to just yank on it. Not yet anyway.

"Shh... someone will hear you." Keith purred the words, how the fuck did he even make his voice sound so hot?

Lance nodded and muffled a sound of affirmation and then he was being stroked. The other man's hand was wrapped firmly and beautifully around his dick, stroking Lance just right. He was fully hard in no time, twitching and eager as he felt Keith's heated breath wash over the tip of his dick. Lance shuddered and a whimper stuttered out of him as he nudged his hips forward in askance. Keith was right there and the bastard was smirking up at him because he knew exactly how cruel he was being.

It was short lived though, because soon after that Keith was making a frustrated sound of his own and there was a tongue against the crown of Lance's cock. Wonderful and wet and Lance's hand twitched against Keith's head as he resisted the urge to try and push the man lower onto his dick.

Then Keith was wrapping his lips around him and bobbing his head down as his hand jerked the base of Lance's dick. That was when Lance did close his hand around a fistful of Keith's hair. His voice came out in a muffled and choked of moan as his hips bucked forward and Keith gagged around him, Lance felt instantly guilty and expected Keith to pull back but he didn't. Instead he kept going, faster even. "F-fuck nghh Keith oh.. my...  _ fuck _ !" 

Lance felt his thighs beginning to shake from the sensation. His first blowjob was in a field of corn when there were a ton of other people about still and he loved it. Maybe he had a thing for outside sex, maybe he had a thing for the danger of it - since the adrenaline was very much pumping - or maybe... just maybe it was because it was Keith who was on his knees.

They fell into a rhythm after a while, Keith bobbing his mouth up and down along Lance's cock, his hand wrapped around the base as he jerked it. Lance's hand tangled in Keith's hair as his hips thrust back and forth in small, barely controlled motions. This was... amazing.

When Lance opened his eyes again after a particularly probing poke of tongue to the slit in the end of his dick, he looked down to see Keith's body shifting. Or rather, his free hand was... against him... Lance realised he was jerking off as well as sucking him off and that pretty much sealed his fate because a moment later he was gasping and yanking at Keith's hair.

"I-I'm cu- nhh.. gunna cum!" The warning was frantic, hips trembling as he tried to keep them still. As he tried to get Keith to move away. But the other man just fucking hummed around his cock and took more of him into his mouth. 

Lance came hard. Mouth hanging open behind the scarf around his neck as he watched the way Keith was moving. His head, his hands. He wished he could see the other man's dick too, but god the pleasure coursing through him as he emptied himself and Keith swallowed was enough to make his eyes roll back. And Keith  _ swallowed it _ , Lance could feel the other man's throat working around him where Keith had forced himself to go as low as he could manage.

Lance shook as he opened his eyes again and dropped his gaze back down to Keith. His boyfriend's face was flushed and even in the dim light, oozing into the area from the brightly lit house and stall area, Lance could see the flush to his cheeks. He untangled his hand from Keith's hair and began stroking the top of his head instead as he tried to catch his breath. Keith groaned and tilted his head back to look at Lance then, the expression on his face was blissed out and Lance would never get tired of the way he looked when he was feeling good. 

Then the sounds started, the soft moans and heavy pants as Keith's brows drew up and together in pleasure. The hand working himself started to move faster and Lance groaned at the sight, even though he couldn't see Keith's cock the suggestion was enough.

"S-so good... shit you look so fucking good Keith." Lance kept stroking his hair, his own mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily through it. He'd already finished but that didn't mean the sight wasn't making him warm with more arousal, even if his dick was very much spent for the moment. "You did.. so good... felt so great.." His praises were broken and quiet but Keith seemed to lap up the attention.

"Uh-nngh!" Keith nuzzled at Lance's hip as he stroked himself, pulling the open jeans down and to the side just enough that he could lick and nip at Lance's hip as he came undone.    
It wasn't long before Keith was scrunching his face in pleasure and tensing, his movements becoming almost frantic as he got closer. Lance couldn't resist tugging on his boyfriend's hair slightly, twisting his fingers through the strands. Then he was scraping his fingernails along Keith's scalp, in a way that made the other man whimper out a moan that was probably far too loud for the location.

"Auh- Haa Lance." Keith gasped out the other man's name and then Lance found one of his legs being shoved outward so that there was more space between them. Keith's grip almost bruisingly tight on his thigh. The confusion only lasted a moment though, because then Keith was cumming. Cumming and biting his hip and Lance choked on a breath as he watched Keith's expression twisting in release, watched how his body trembled and jerked as he spilled between Lance's feet. 

When Keith's movements had slowed to a stop and he let his hands drop limply, resting his cheek against Lance's thigh, Lance bent to gently stroke a thumb over his boyfriend's cheek. "You ok?" Lance used the hand on Keith's cheek to tilt the other man's head back enough to look him in the eyes.

"Y-hah... yeah..." Keith's out of breath answer made Lance tingle all over and he grinned at the gasping man still on his knees. Lance stepped back after a moment more, Keith moving to stand as he gripped Lance’s arms for support. It gave the slightly taller man a chance to look down and see the other man’s dick for the briefest of moments before it was being tucked away again. He supposed he should do the same.

“Thanks for not jizzing on my shoes.” Lance joked in an over the top purring tone. “So romantic when you think of things like that.” He zipped his fly and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, nuzzling the other man’s jaw.

“Shut up, as if you’d be happy if we had to walk out of here with jizz all over your jeans and shoes.” Keith nudged his body forward to tip Lance off balance a bit, before leaning in and kissing the other man.

Lance snorted with an amused sound and kissed back, he could still taste himself on Keith’s tongue and he groaned quietly. They stood there kissing lazily for another few minutes before a hiss and a loud, crackling bang sounded overhead. The bright light of the firework illuminating their features for a second.

“Heh, we should ge back. Want another hot chocolate whilst we watch the fireworks?” Lance pressed another quick kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose before turning to make their way out of the maze.

“Sure. But I don’t want marshmallows this time they’re-” Keith responded before Lance cut him off.

“Yeah yeah I know, Mr ‘sweet shit makes my teeth hurt’. I’ll get you a dark chocolate one. Bitter, like your soul.” Lance laughed and got a fwap between the shoulderblades for his joke. But Keith laughed too not a moment later and they soon found their way back to the festivities, spending the rest of the evening mulling about around the other people before going home to pick up where they left off in the maze.


End file.
